Various types of decorative snaps are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed are interchangeable decorative snaps comprising a plurality of snap fasteners, wherein each of the plurality of snap fasteners has a bottom half and an interchangeable top half. What has further been needed is a plurality of decorative covers, wherein each of the plurality of decorative covers is attached to the top half of each of the plurality of snap fasteners. Lastly, what has been needed is for the bottom half of each of the plurality of snap fasteners to be disposed on an article of clothing. The article of clothing can optionally comprise pants, shorts, leggings, shirts, skirts, blazers, sweaters, jackets, head bands, belts, lingerie, hats, gloves, scarves, and shoes. Thus, a user can interchange the top half of each of the plurality of snap fasteners with each other in order to change the appearance of the article of clothing.